One Bent Rose
by Mikagami
Summary: There's a new exchange student in town but he's not very friendly. He's after something, but what? Find out. R&R.


A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello. This is my first story for this name. (Do you noe my other two names?) I hope you enjoy my latest story. I thought of it while twirling a golf club (Weird, ain¡¯t it?) After you read, remember to review. Remember, I want to hear from you. Laterz¡¦t(--t).

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS¡¦ t(--t)

Prolouge: Forbiddan Cardcaptor

Mikagami

t(--t)

¡°Where am I?¡± was the first thoguht that entered Sakura¡¯s head. She seemed to standing in eternal darkness. Sakura suddenly felt an aura of another and looked up. Standing a couple of yards away was a man or a boy, she could not tell, doing nothing but staring right at her.

He was wearing a black cloak and hat, while the cloak slowly swayed by an invisible wind. His face was visible except for his eyes. His face broke into a grin and raised one hand, which seemed to be holding something, but Sakura could not tell. An unfamiliar sound appeared above her head and she instinctively looked up. Millions of clow cards we fluttering down suddenly bursting into flames, leaving a trial of ashes in the air.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, everything around her turned white. The burning cards disappeared but the stranger did not. He was fairly more visible, now that everything was bright. His cloak had symbols on them, which Sakura did not recognize. An incredible sword, as big as the stranger, was plunged into the invisible ground. It seemed to have no edges but was completely round. Its hilt was gold and it ended with a red stone. 

A beautiful rose was in his right hand. It stood straight up and the pellats seemed to shine. The stranger let go of it but it did not fall. It lavitated in mid-air. Suddenly, it sped towards Sakura and plunged into her midsection. She winced, expecting pain but felt nothing. She gasped as it slowly disappeared in her. She took a step back and looked at the figure. ¡°Who are you?¡± The stranger began to laugh gently and before Sakura knew it, she was fast asleep.

t(--t)

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes. She got up and looked around only to find her room. ¡°Ohhh. It was only a dream.¡± she muttered. She dragged her feet to the window and opened it. Sakura stuck her head out and took a deep breath of the cool, moist morning air. ¡°Sakura?¡± She looked to her left and stared right out at Kero. ¡°Ohayou Kero.¡± Kero flew to her shoulder and plopped down. ¡°What¡¯s up with you?¡±

Sakura couldn¡¯t hold it in any longer. She told him everything. He listened calmly but nearly flew off when she mentioned the sword. ¡°Kero? Are you okay?¡± He looked pale, not that you could really tell by a stuffed animal. ¡°N-nothing Sakura. Just remembered something. You¡¯ll be late for school.¡±

She took one look at the clock and flew out of her room. 20 minutes later, she ran out the front door. She gave up skating to school at 7th grade. She slowed to a steady pace and studied what was around her. The birds sang their early song and the trees rustled quietly with the wind. 

¡°Sakura!¡± Hearing her voice, she turned around slowly. Tomoyo was running towards her with her hair whipping behind her. When she finally caught up, Sakura waited for her to catch her breath. ¡°Hi.¡± Tomoyo looked at her. ¡°What¡¯s up with you. You look like your half dead or something.¡± ¡°Oh nothing. Just tired.¡± ¡°Oh¡¦ok.¡± They continued walking, obliviuos to the figure which suddenly appeared on top of a tree. A suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.

t(--t)

Syaoran was sitting on a bench when Sakura and Tomoyo came into school grounds. He was half asleep because he didn¡¯t sleep well. When he looked up with half closed eyes, he spotted them. He trotted over. ¡°Hey. What¡¯s up?¡± Before they could reply, the bell rang. ¡°Ja ne.¡±

Syaoran ran into the school building when he suddenly bumped into someone. He fell on the floor by the impact and looked up. A strange feeling overtook Syaoran. ¡°Gomen.¡± said the stranger. He reached out his hand and pulled Syaoran up. The boy was tall, about 6 feet. His hair was so fair that it was almost white, but the strangest feature was his eyes. They seemed to have no color, yet it seemed to have all the colors at once.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and looked again. He must of have seen things because they were plain bown. ¡°Gomen.¡± muttered Syaoran. ¡°Ohayou. My name is Saon Riu.¡± The name seemed to ring a bell to Syaoran, but he had never seen this boy in his life. ¡°Uh¡¦ ohayou. My name¡¯s Syaoran.¡± Riu nodded. ¡°I know.¡± He just stared at him. ¡°What?¡± ¡°Syaoran!¡± Syaoran turned around. Takashi was running towards him. ¡°Syaoran. We¡¯ll be late for class.¡± He nodded. ¡°Uh yeah, well¡¦ what the!¡± Syaoran turned around, expecting to find Riu but instead there just was an empty hallway.

¡°Is something wrong?¡± Syaoran sighed, still in disbelief. ¡°Nothing. Nothing at all.¡± His voice trailed with every word. ¡°Let¡¯s go then!¡± Takashi and Syaoran ran to their class and made it just in time. They rushed to their seats and when they did, the teacher walked in. 

¡°Ohayou class. I have a special treat today. We seem to have a transfer student. He is from Korea but is actually a Chinese native. Please welcome Saon Riu.¡± Syaoran¡¯s stomach lurched. When he walked in, Sakura let out an audible gasp. He just stood there. He seemed to be staring at someone. It was not Syaoran or Sakura. He was staring at Eriol. Riu¡¯s face broke into a smile and Eriol shuddered. That was when Eriol fainted.

t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) t(--t) 

Whatcha think. Review. I¡¯ll post Chapter one as soon as possible


End file.
